Reluctant
by seidraikiri
Summary: Sometimes, I regret being so careful. - After the Fourth Ninja war, Naruto is in the spotlight. Gaining the attention of several people. And in this case; Marriage proposals. Before accepting one Tsunade deems suitable; she asks Kakashi. He reluctantly declines. And then he comes to regret it.


**GENRES/WARNINGS: Smut, romance, humor, gayyy stuff, fluff, action, Killer B rapping.**

*

 **-I changed Kakashi's age, he's 38 after the Fourth Shinobi War.** **And there might be OCs of my own.**

*

 **word count: 6,677 words.**

*

Responsibility was really a pain, so much of nerve-wracking experience; that Tsunade was now fed up of it. Being the hokage for six years had not only deterred her time but it also cut down her gambling sessions.

Tsunade massages her temples and looks towards the pile of papers next to her cup of tea(which is probably cold by now) menacingly, she sighs loudly and shakes her head in exhaustion. The Hokage post was indeed be nerve-wracking. Kami help her that the council makes their decision fast.

But knowing them, they would be slow—mostly because they were now aging and were no longer young and fast as they were— but she knew that the final choice would be Hatake Kakashi; he'd been a choice when Pain had attacked the village and she'd physically exhausted herself in battle. Which resulted in the stir of panic in the choice of leadership; but surprisingly (and to the relief of Kakashi) she'd recovered before he could take the post.

As if on cue, there was a knock on her door and Kakashi stepped in,

"You requested to see me Tsunade-sama?" he asked, stepping towards the desk. And he quickly tucks the book he was reading into his weapons pouch. Tsunade hums and Shikamaru steps forward, "She wants to make... a proposal." He states and turns towards the blonde hokage.

"Yes, Shikamaru's right. I would like to make a proposal Kakashi."

And he racks his brain, thinking of what she really wants to propose to him, and it can't be good. Because it can't be good, the look in her eyes say so, and Shikamaru looks slightly amused.

"It has to do with Naruto," and at that, his heart does a little dance. He mentally curses his thoughts of the blonde down, because it wasn't right—not one tad bit.

Tsunade didn't miss the slight hesitation in his reply and smirked inwardly when he nodded instead. "Naruto needs to marry, and I was—"

Kakashi's answer was almost immediate, "Marry? He's too young Tsunade-sama."

The blonde hokage sighed, she knew painfully so. But with how demanding the ninja world was now, and everything was peaceful? Everyone turned their attention to the blonde hero, and if no sooner. The man would be stalked or kidnapped (not that it could ever happen, but it was a possibility).

And Tsunade wants Naruto be safe, sure, he could take care of himself. But safe as in someone with him, to help and understand him. And not a lot of people around him really understood Naruto, a few of them did; look underneath the underneath.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "How do I get involved Tsunade-sama?"

A small part of him wanted it to be him Naruto was marrying, but Tsunade wouldn't ever offer that. And if she did, Kakashi wouldn't know how to react(all he'd know is that some of them had figured out he had feelings for Naruto).

But at any exception, he wouldn't know what to do.

What would Naruto or anyone else think of him if he accepted?

Tsunade smiled, "We both know that Killer B, Naruto and you, Kakashi are now on the top charts of fame because of your deed in the war. And you are well, an exception? You're a Hatake and you were previously the copy-ninja; but Naruto, he's the heir of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, the son of the Yondaime Hokage and he's a jinchūriki... Now, I need to ask you something that I need to to think on Kakashi."

Visibly he looks calm, but inside he's a raging flood of thoughts, he nods with all his attention and hopes that this isn't one of those mission; the missions that had him having regrets.

"I need you too," and she places her arms on her desk, and puts her hands in front of her mouth, and maybe they're the most unbelievable words Kakashi has ever heard, but they leave his heart pounding and his brain scouring for an answer to give.

"Marry Naruto." she finishes, and he wants to say;

Yes, yes, yes.

But he fights to say no too, another part of him says it's wrong. And what she just asked of him is beyond unbelievable.

"H-Hokage-sama? You want–" he stutters a bit and tries to compose himself. Because he's Sharingan-Kakashi (well was), Copy Ninja and last Hatake.

"Isn't there a better option?" he asks, and he regrets it once it leaves his tongue. Maybe he should have just said yes, Tsunade-sama didn't seem repulsed, she had asked him (unless this was a joke, which was unlikely. Anything concerning Naruto was never a joke).

"Oh, there is. I just deem you as a better one." she says, and there seems to be rather weird glint in her eyes. "Do you agree or not?" And it comes out rather, snappily; like she wants him to agree.

Yes, I agree. Is exactly what passes his mind, but instead he reluctantly replies; "No, Hokage-sama. I don't think it's fit. And Naruto, he's young." and it seems reasonable enough.

Tsunade doesn't seem angry, "I see. Well, please go get Naruto for me." she asks, too politely. Then adds; "And come back with him, this involves you both."

*

The cold made his nose twitch, and he rubbed it self-consciously. Winter was coming to Konoha and it was usually the best time of year for families; not so much for ninjas.

But Naruto loved it, maybe because Kurama would get all warm inside him and would provide heat. Sighing he watched in awe at the snowflakes that were dropping from inside through the window, and a small smile placed itself on his face. Usually, he'd be out with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji this time of year, playing around and going for Ichiraku.

But this year was different, everything was–ever since the war; the village had changed and so did the people.Civilians, Kunoichi's and Ninjas from other villages started settling into Konohagakure.

Buildings sprang up, some went down and others were closed; but that was what the war was all about: Change.

And he liked change, and not to mention peace. But somehow, he was bored and with no-one to hang out with (most of them had a 'special' someone, and Naruto's hadn't really appeared yet; Hinata wasn't the one, she was better off with someone who had feelings for her and would cherish her).

A small knock on the door had him jumping from his thoughts and Kurama chuckled inside him, and the tailed beast remarked his sloppy ninja skills.

And what greeted him had him smiling immediately once again, "Kakashi-sensei!"

The silverette smiled back, and raised his hands up in greeting, "Yo Naruto," he took a moment to continue, the thoughts were still running through his head.

He had wanted to say yes, but he had no idea what had really held him back.

And Kakashi found himself pinned by those bright blue eyes, that held so much hope even after everything that had happened.

"Ah— Hokage-sama wants to see you." he manages to say quickly before he could do anything else, things that had been running around in his head.

Naruto, you're going be the death of this old man.

*

"MARRIAGE? WHAT—WHY—AGH! Baa-chan, I don't understand—"

Tsunade smiles faintly, "I know it's sudden Naruto, but it's rather urgent and Kakashi—."

Kakashi pales and tries to interrupt, but Naruto does it for him;

"With marriage? How does that help anything Baa-chan? I-I don't like anyone,"

And his eyes shift around for some reason, "So who am I gonna get..." and he immediately starts rambling and just as soon as he started he gets stopped.

"WELL IF YOU COULD SHUT-UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN! YOU'D KNOW WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

And everyone steps back in the room like it's normal, but Naruto stubbornly folds his arms on his chest and huffs, "Fine, why?"

After calming herself down, and arranging some of her papers in order,

"Everybody is after you Naruto, and some of them would kidnap you just to get you."

There's a small grumpy mumble of ; 'I can handle 'em' that comes from him but she ignores it, "I know you can defend yourself well, but you're the heir to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan, and you are the savior of the ninja world..." she lets that sink in and the continues, "But, if you don't do this. The council is going to get involved and you aren't going to like it."

The blonde pouts even more, and Tsunade lets out an exasperated noise.

"Your father had the same problem."

And Naruto takes a bit of interest at the mention of his father's name, "And what'd he do?"

"He chased their curiosity off, he was with Kushina so there was no problem there... But, it's different with you, you also just said that you don't like anyone..." she trails off and looks towards Kakashi, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So this is the best option I have."

Another small grumble, "Who... Um, who am I going to?" and he doesn't want to marry.

Tsunade sighs once again, it seems to be the usual when Naruto's around,

"Someone from Kumogakure, the Raikage's advisor has a son, who has asked for your hand in marriage."

And the look on Naruto's face said enough of what he thought.

*

A loud shout erupted in the room, "KUMOGAKURE?"

Amused that, that was the only thing that seemed to bother him. And not the fact that it was a man, had Tsunade shrugging, "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

He flails in reply, "No! It's just that–" he rubs his face in frustration, "When do we leave?"

"Today, the earlier the better." there's another small pout from Naruto but she decides to ignore it, it's too early to get all angry.

She turns her attention to Kakashi, and smiles inwardly as his posture.

"And Kakashi?"

The said man looks towards her, (he looks a bit flushed?) "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"This is your last mission, make the most of it."

Kakashi nods, and he gets the feeling that she really means it.

And that maybe, she's telling him to think over what she asked him.

*

Anticipation danced inside him, and his feet thudded against the floor as he ran around packing his bag. Running a hand through his hair, in frustration or excitement, he pondered on the situation at hand.

Tsunade had been saying something that had got Kakashi's reaction, he's not sure what exactly. But it had to be serious. Would this be the man's last mission?

Why hadn't Kakashi told him yet?

He absently rubs his hand out of habit, and he feels a small tingle go up his hand and sighs; this new hand would take some getting used too, and now? With all this?

How would he ever find the time...

His thoughts were cut short as there was a small knock at his door, his heart did a little dance as he knew who it was. He glanced quickly at his arm and went for the door, "Ready to go?"

Five months ago, Naruto wouldn't have taken so much attention to Kakashi's look; but now was a whole different story. He took in how the jounin's silver grey hair stood up, defying gravity. He gaze slowly into his dark grey eyes and flushed when Kakashi's slender eyebrow arched forward.

"Y-yeah! I just need to get some things." he blurted, turning around quickly and going for his backpack.

"How much do I need to carry sensei?"

"5 days supply maximum. Did you under-pack?"

Naruto's blonde locks shook as he shook his head in disapproval. "No, I'm good. I'm just curious."

The corners of Kakashi's eyes crinkled, "Well, then. Kumogakure awaits."

*

Kakashi seemed more preoccupied than usual. The man seemed to avoiding conversation with him, well he did hum and comment once in a while. But it was starting to get rather uncomfortable.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm not your sensei anymore Naruto." the baritone voice replied.

"It's a habit, you only stopped being my sensei an year ago... I'm not used to calling you without the sensei ya know? But, what do you want me to call you now?" the blonde hits his finger on his chin, "Kakashi-sama?"

Kakashi chokes, "No."

"Kakashi-san?"

"..." No reply so he goes on.

"Kakashi-ojisan?"

Kakashi glares playfully, "Maa, are you calling me old?"

Naruto chuckles and leans onto Kakashi causally, and the silver haired man feels his breath hitch; his never been the person for contact, but he calms himself and lets Naruto do as he pleases (and leans into the touch himself).

"No! Of course not Kakashi-sensei... How old are you?"

And Kakashi raises an eyebrow, Naruto snorts, "Too much?"

"I'm 38." comes the reply, and Naruto nods.

"You're not that olddd!" he drawls, and grins at Kakashi. "So, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi snorts, "Kakashi would do Naruto."

The blonde smiles, "Alright! Kakashi-sen—Kakashi it is!" he catches his mistake and grins once again.

And Kakashi suddenly realizes he's staring.

*

Naruto's footsteps came to a halt as they neared Kumogakure's gate, "Woah, it's more different than I remember!"

Kakashi smiled, amused. He'd been here last month for a mission. So the changes the blonde had noted were no surprise to him. (He'd taken part in some of the construction, they were doing a bit of a ninja-exchange since all hidden villages and nations were now on good terms).

"Ne, Kakashi," and the mutter of that name sends jolts up his spine. "Where do we go?"

They quickly show their ID's to the gate guards—not that Naruto needed to anyway, anyone would realize who he was from 3 kilometeres away— and they started on their way.

"The Raikage's office, he will introducing us to your... future husband." the last part felt heavy on his tongue.

Naruto's face took on the color pink, "Tsunade-baachan says only if I like him Kakashi..." he states, trailing off and trying to look for something else to talk about.

Then out of the blue, Naruto blurts and asks; "Is it weird that I like guys?!"

Kakashi doesn't know what to think, but a small chuckle escapes him. He thinks on his words and says; "No, it's not. It's normal." then he ruffles the blonde's hair, "I like guys myself."

And maybe the last part was way too much of information than needed.

"Y-You are?"

Naruto doesn't know what to feel, except immense glee. His mind is racing, like what Kakashi just told him is the best news he had ever heard.

Kakashi nods and retracts his hand; slowly.

"Yes, I am. So, it's not weird Naruto. I know many people who like the same sex."

Naruto rapidly blinking eyes are answer enough.

*

The Raikage's office is more messier than the Hokage's office, Naruto analyzes as he steps in. Everything's in order (except from the desk on the left, littered with cups, old wrappers and probably magazines?)

"Hatake, Naruto." The Raikage greets, his voice gruff. And Naruto and Kakashi nod in return. "You're early." he adds, and grabs a small stack of papers.

"Hokage-sama thought it would be better." Kakashi answers, and gives him the small slip of paper Tsunade had provided him with. And his breath hitches as the Raikage smirks as he looks up to glance at Kakashi.

"Well, she sure is right. I'll call Daisuke and his son for us." an ANBU appears at his side and nods, then shushins out of sight.

"How is Konoha?"

*

The door opens unexpectedly, and Naruto's eyes widen a bit as his eyes meet with the guest's.

"Raikage-sama." he greets then turns to Naruto and Kakashi, "And Uzumaki-san, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi decides that he dislikes him already. Not because he's going to Naruto's future, but the man has a small gleam in his eyes that Kakashi has seen before; in the eyes of traitors.

The raikage stands, "This is Uesui Tokijin, Naruto... He'll be courting you for the 5 days you are here."

"And I hope to court you longer." Tokijin adds, smiling softly and the blonde blushes at the off-handed flirting. The man's hair is orange with a mix of blonde. Light red eyes.

Kakashi growls inwardly, maybe he should have just said yes.

"Shall we?" Tokijin asks, and opens the door for both of them.

*

Tokijin was a sweet-talker, just like Kakashi. And only Naruto seemed to be taking a liking to him.

"Ne, Tokijin." Naruto called, and the man turned to look at him; with such a sweet smile Kakashi held back a snarl.

"Yes, Naruto?"

How they had ended up on first names basis Kakashi had no idea, he just keenly watched and listened from behind.

"That scar, on your lip." Naruto pointed at it, and they seemed to be getting closer, "How did you get it?"

Tokijin chuckled and placed in thumb on his lower lip, where the scar was present.

"Ah, I was training with my father... One of our famous clan jutsus. And by mistake, I used too much chakra on my kunai. Making it over-react and slash everything around it."

Their bodies seemed to be even closer together now,

"Uesui clan right?" Kakashi asked, and Tokijin turned to look at him—there was bit of anger in his eyes, like he had disrupted something he had been intent on doing.

"Yes Kakashi-san. I'm actually taking you to our premises right now."

Kakashi nodded, and quickly glanced at Naruto.

"Please, I'd like to witness the 2nd famous clan in Kumogakure's premises."

Tokijin nodded, and looked towards Naruto. "We're going to meet my parents."

*

The echoes of bird chirps travelled through the huge house, small footsteps thuds could be heard as Naruto and Kakashi followed their host.

He smiled at Naruto and opened the sliding door, "Okaa-san?"

There was small clash and Naruto and Kakashi's bodies twitched to move forward to help or to find the cause, instead they heard; "Tokijin? In here!"

And Tokijin let out a small chuckle and gestured them to follow, Kakashi silently released his chakra around the place to search for threats but found none. He shrugged it off and followed Naruto.

"It's big isn't it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whispered. And in return Kakashi hummed.

In a flash, Naruto was taken into a hug, "Oh, aren't you cute! It's wonderful to meet you Uzumaki-san."

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, "Naruto will do ma'am."

She waved her hand in disapproval, "Oh no, no, Call me Naname-chan!" she turned to look at Kakashi and her eyes widened, "Oh my! Kami has blessed my house, Hatake-san it is a pleasure to meet you also!"

Kakashi bowed, "The pleasure is all mine, Naname-san."

"Naname-chan!" she corrected and laughed, "Come on now, I have some snacks ready for you both."

*

The door snapped open and the friendly atmosphere disappeared. Tokijin stood to greet his father and so did Kakashi and Naruto.

"Tou-san, this is—"

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. What a delight to meet you." Naruto felt a slight tingle go up his back as the man shook hands with him. The look in his eyes told the blonde something else, he wasn't delighted to see him.

He was delighted for a different purpose, he looked greedy. "It's a great to meet you too Uesui-san."

He seemed content with the name and turned to Kakashi, eyebrows raised. "Hatake Kakashi... If I may ask, why are you in my premises?"

"Our Hokage sent me to accompany Naruto to Kumogakure for the days he will staying here. If you do not mind Uesui-san. I wish to follow my orders."

Uesui chuckled, "Oh I don't Hatake. I just felt compelled to knowing as Uzumaki-san will be perfectly safe with us..."

Kakashi nodded then bowed in respect, "Arigatou, I'll be sure to keep Naruto even safer." he added the last part carefully then stood, and stood beside Naruto. The blonde grinned, "Thank you for letting your son..."

"There's no need for gratitude boy, my son wasn't getting any younger and now that I know there's no heir I will be getting from him, might as well do what he wants." he finished, not looking pleased with anything he had said.

"I--Yes." the next words died on Naruto's tongue.

The blonde had never liked unfriendly people.

*

The next day Tokijin had whisked Naruto away—Kakashi following in pirsuit— and they'd conversed quietly amongst each other; Naruto only seemed to exclaim his replies sometimes, giving Kakashi a hint on what they were talking about, not like he didn't know what they were talking about even in low tones.

"You don't LIKE ramen?!" Naruto asked, jumping back dramatically and pointing his finger at Tokijin's face.

Tokijin chuckled, bemused. "No, I don't like it. I prefer tonkatsu."

Naruto scrunched up his nose, "I can't believe you don't like ramen..." he turned to Kakashi sensei, and for the first time since they'd arrived. Kakashi felt part of the conversation.

Naruto's arm swung to place itself around Kakashi's shoulders. "Kakashi likes ramen!"

Kakashi eye-smiled, "People have different tastes Naruto." and not that he was supporting Naruto to not like the orange-haired man. But it was just sensible.

"Yes, Kakashi-san is right." Tokijin moved forward and took Naruto's hand in his own. "And I'd do anything for you."

In all his years, Kakashi knew how to resist anger or irritation.

But this was too much, his eye twitched.

"KILLER B!" Naruto exclaimed, his infectious laugh echoing through the streets as the brown-skinned man approached them.

"Yo, Naruto!" he sang, "How have you been?" he rapped, hands moving expressively as he did so.

Naruto chuckled and followed in the movement. "I've been good!"

Kakashi watched, amused yet interestingly amazed by how they communicated. Tokijin shifted next to him, and he could literally feel the nervous aura roll off him.

"Killer B." Kakashi greeted, nodding.

Tokijin next to him bowed, "Killer B-san!" He exclaimed, and the usual frenzy of eight tail host dissipated. "Tokijin." more serious and rapping voice gone, "How is your father?" he seemed to growl a little, or maybe it was just his ears.

"F-fine, I hope you have had a good week B-sama."

The man nodded and gestured towards Kakashi as Naruto joined Tokijin.

"Kakashi, be careful with this kid." Killer B glanced at Tokijin carefully. "His family is known to be somewhat favorable to rogues and rebellious groups."

Kakashi nodded, it was inhis second nature to be careful.

*

The next 2 days had passed by quickly. Tokijin and Naruto had gotten, very, very close.

And that wasn't to Kakashi's liking. He had just watched and listened, nothing else. The only time he'd actually get Naruto to himself was during the night; in the room they were sharing (Which sometimes Tokijin would invite himself in seeing as it was his house).

It was on that night Kakashi had gotten a little too fed up of Tokijin's flirtatious behaviour. He just couldn't go through it.

Sometimes he regretted being to damn careful.

"Tokijin," Kakashi greeted. Nodding slightly at the man. And he resisted the urge to look surprised as he noticed the purple bruise on the younger man's face.

"What?" the man asked, snarlinging. And the man continued, "He punched me, I was just trying! I'm courting him, and he refuses my advances."

"Advances?" Kakashi questions, clenching his fists slightly.

"To kiss him, I jus—"

"What did you do?" Kakashi growled, finally able to let it out.

"He's my future-husband, what I do is none of your concern." he says, icily.

"And I'm his sensei."

There's a small glint of realization in Tokijin's eyes, "Oh, I get it." he laughs softly, "You love him? Ha, I knew it! You were—"

"What did you do?" Kakashi asks once again, his patience gone. Now all he feels is anger, and all he wants to do is beat the man in front of him into a pulp.

"It's none of your business."

And this is one of those times, that Kakashi misses his sharingan. He feels useless without it. He wishes sometimes that Naruto hadn't healed it—He was beyond thankful though.

He shushins from sight, not wanting to do anything stupid.

*

Scanning the area, he sighs and scratches the back of his head, this isn't Konohagakure. So, where Naruto would be hiding wouldn't be easy to find.

Clenching his hands, all this pain.

Because he couldn't say yes.

He was a coward sometimes, and he knew it. He knew what had to be done, but didn't do the right thing. Even after all those mistakes he made in the past, he's still learning.

While in his thoughts, his eyes catch a flash of bright blonde.

 _Naruto, I'm sorry._

But evenapologies won't do any good now.

*

"Naruto!" the exclaim escapes him without thinking, and the blonde halts. He rushes towards him.

"Naruto," he repeats, and the blonde's fists are clenching.

"Leave me alone..."

"Naruto, I know what he did. Let's talk alright? Why don't we sit down?" he asks, calmly. Face

The blonde walks in front of him, not giving him a view of his face. And he gets angry again, did that boy hurt him?

Naruto can feel himself shaking, he can feel Kurama calling at him to calm down. But he can't, people are just so selfish.

They just think of themselves, and what if... Kakashi was one of _them?_

*

The space between them is a little unsatisfying, and Naruto wants to move a little closer. So he does, just a bit.

"I know what he did," Kakashi starts and regrets it once he sees the defeated look on Naruto's face. The blonde drops his gaze.

"It's stupid, I know. I shouldn't have ran away. But, I just didn't know what to do," he lets out a defeated sigh, "it was weird. And-And..." he hesitates slightly and glances a Kakashi.

A hint of shyness on his face and he seems to be blushing.

"I-I was thinking of someone else. I can't imagine doing it with Tokijin ya know? I imagined someone in his place, but I know I'm suppose to like Tokijin instead. But somehow, I just can't ya know?"

Kakashi's hand ruffles his hair, and Naruto feels a little sad that it's not what he expected.

"You have every right to feel that way Naruto," he says, and he looks into those blue clear eyes that always take his breath away. "No one should tell you not too. You have feelings just like anybody else."

And he really is giving himself advice too, that's what he should have done. Expressed his feelings, not lock them up.

"Thanks se-Kakashi."

The jounin stands up, and Naruto mirrors his action. And now suddenly, they're staring into each others eyes again. A look of complete emotion in both.

And Kakashi groans inwardly, "Naruto..." he says, "I've not been honest with you these past... few months. And I know coming from an old man like me. It's going to be abnormal, but before I do."

He exhales slowly, because of this; The young man might hate him.

May never look at him the same again.

Better late than never.

And the blonde is staring at him, their gaze never dropping.

"Tsunade-sama, asked me... to marry you." he doesn't wait for a reaction. "I was your first option. But, I declined. I--"

"Why?" comes the reply, it sounds so hurt and deep.

And Kakashi doesn't seem surprised, but he narrows his eyes. "Naruto, I'm an old man. I doubt you'd wa--"

" _Why?_ " he asks again, and stares hard into Kakashi's eyes.

Kakashi was one of those people.

"Do you think I want to spend my life with someone I would learn of in 4 days?" he asks.

"Do you think I wouldn't want to be with someone I know well?"

Another question that Kakashi answers for himself.

"Naruto--"

"No Kakashi! You Listen to me," eyes gaze hardly into his. "Why..." so, so broken. He chokes on his feelings, because it hurts.

After all his sacrifices, no one minds about what he feels.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Do my feelings mean nothing?"

No, they mean everything to me Naruto.

"I-- Naruto, you don't understand."

And the blonde's body is trembling with anger. He steps forward and does the most sensible and stupidest thing ever.

He hugs him, he presses him into his chest and hugs him.

"I have feelings for you too." Kakashi whispers,

"I care. I always have cared." he adds

And the harsh push really left him regretting his habits. It was like the blonde wanted nothing to do with him.

It felt like he was being pushed out of Naruto's life.

 _Sometimes, I regret being so careful._

*

Their last day in Kumogakure-- more like Kakashi's last day, Naruto hadn't confirmed if he was coming back yet--was different.

Naruto had left early. He hadn't seen the boy since morning(or yesterday night). Leaving him to do nothing but explore the village.

Just as he was heading back to the room Naruto and himself shared,

"No, it's dangerous. Convince your father. Why would you do this to such a caring man Tokijin?"

"It's his orders, he's already with him. Okaa-san. We already helped we can't do anything about it."

"Why did they need Naruto?"

Kakashi's breath stops, he stops himself from barging in.

"He killed Lord Pain. Ita-sama just wants to ask him--"

"He has done nothing, convince your father to bring that boy back. What do you think Hatake-san would think of us? Kumogakure and the Raikage?"

"That would be going against Ita-sama's wishes Okaa-san. It's--" and his interrupted by a snap.

"You're just like your father!" there's a small shift and then Tokijin shouts back, "I'm doing this for a good cause!"

"And what good cause would this be Tokijin?" Kakashi asks, stepping into view. In a dash, Tokijin is on the ground, kunai against his neck and Naname swallows a shriek.

"Where did you take Naruto?" his eyes glare, even more menacing than the sharingan.

"And why would I tell you?" He snarls.

Kakashi smirks dangerously, the tip of his kunai conducts a small flash of blue lightning. "Unless you want to be headless, I consider you start talking."

*

The anger inside him was so uncontrollable he exerted the chakra on his feet too much, that he left dents on tree branches.

My father took him to the Tsukiko forest. Not that you'll reach in time to save him anyway. He's most likely dead by now. Was what the boy had told him.

Series of the word 'dead' repeated itself in his mind until he heard a familiar sound, and immediately all the negative thoughts disappeared and he chakra dashed forward with all his might.

"RASENGAN!"

"Naruto!"

*

The battlefield was littered with shinobi's, who were surrounding Naruto and his clones.

The blonde had his sage mode activated by the number of clones he had conjured.

And the familiar nature chakra dispersing in the air.

"RASENGAN!"

Kakashi was sure he was grinning like a maniac behind his mask, he had never lost faith in Naruto.

He would never lose faith in the man.

With his own eyes, not the sharingan. His hand produced a series of crackling blue lighting, "Raikiri." he whispered harshly and followed Naruto's example.

Fight till there's nothing left.

*

The cackle behind them stopped and froze everything. Naruto could feel the air tense around him.

His blue eyes met light green.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Is that really you?" the shadow asked, cackling again.

"I can't believe Daisuke and his fools actually got you here!"

One of ninjas bow and the others follow. Daisuke stands and Naruto gasps.

"Uesui-san? Why?"

The man ignores him, "Have I fulfilled your wishes Ita-sama?"

The big grin can be seen even if the man was in the shadows, "Oh yes." he drawled, "You deserve a very good reward Daisuke."

The man visibly brightens, "And what would that be Ita-sama?"

And before the other man can answer, a sharp pierce is heard, fabric tears.

"DEATH OF COURSE!"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. And a loud raw shout of 'Kage bunshin no jutsu!' escapes him.

*

Attentively, Kakashi stood by Naruto's side.

"H-How could you? Kill a--"

Ita chuckled, "Oh my, shocked? Dear, dear boy. This is what Pain's ideologies were based on! This is what he wanted!"

"No!" Naruto shouts, "Nagato didn't want this! He wanted peace! No man would kill his follower. Nagato wouldn't want this at all."

The man smirks, "Oh, and what about your sensei? Didn't he almost die? Wait, he did!"

Kakashi feels a shiver run down his back. And remembers every single detail from the Pain attack.

Naruto's fists clench, his body trembles. And the familiar orange takes its place at the edge of his eyes.

"HE WANTED PEACE!"

And at the same time, a shout leaves Kakashi. He feels himself numb. "Naruto!"

*

 _Red._ Red all over again.

Naruto lets out a small cough of blood as the sword impales him. The black haired man watches in sickening glee.

Kakashi's legs refuse to move.

"This is what Lord Nagato wanted. He wanted pain. And I'm making his dreams come--"

"He wanted pain did he?" a whisper asks, the threatening crackle of lightning echoes behind the man. The air goes tense, and Kakashi's chakra scours around.

"I'll show you pain." Kakashi hoarsely whispers, and the raikiri goes through his heart.

*

It's like the aftermath of Pain all over again. He sighs softly and shifts the weight on his back.

"Kakashi?" Naruto calls, breath brushing against Kakashi's ears. The man hums in reply.

"Thank you."

Kakashi smiles, "You're a recklessidiot you know that?"

Naruto lets out a chuckle then winces. "I'm your idiot."

And the only thing stopping Kakashi's legs from numbing up, and body from stopping in the registration of the confession is the blonde on his back, head securely nuzzled into his neck.

But the slight blush the overcomes his face is one of the reactions he allows.

*

Pleasure is something Naruto will never stop loving.

Their bodies are like magnets, not separating.

"Ahhg." a small groan leaves Naruto as Kakashi nips at his neck, leaving a small red mark in its place. Kakashi chuckles and smiles softly, "Slow down, we have all the time in the world."

Kakashi is the only one who thinks that, giving his tardy reputation. Why wouldn't he?

Naruto trembles from the vibrations and jolts of arousal as Kakashi's fingers play with his chest, squeezing his nipples.

Grinding their lower regions together is the only thing he can do now (the only thing Kakashi is allowing him to do). And so he does it with friction, and a small jolt of arousal travels through him as they meet just in the right spot.

Drawn by need and desire, they lean forward and their breaths mix, Kakashi slides his hand around the teen's neck and pulls him closer. Tilting his head upwards, his blush covers his cheeks as their lips meet and Kakashi slides his tongue inside the blonde's mouth. Kissing and touching Naruto where he wants to be touched.

He wraps his hand around the man and crawls onto his lap, pressing their lips closer together.

"Mah Naruto." Kakashi whispers, sending jolts of arousal through Naruto. "Just follow me alright?"

They kiss and Kakashi smiles as he deepens it. Kakashi pulls back and takes in those reddened lips, and licks his own.

He cups Naruto's neck again, "Move with me Naruto." and their bodies move against each other, grinding, touching, and doing everything to express how much they feel about each other and in that moment.

Whispering, Kakashi kisses him sweetly. "Naruto." he groans as the blonde brushes himself against Kakashi and chuckles playfully as Kakashi feels one particular body part take special attention to the activity they are both taking part in.

"F-Fuck..." Kakashi groans again and Naruto bites his lips.

"Did I?"

"No, no. It's fine..." he breathes, and tries to hold to his sanity. Naruto nods and moves his hips against Kakashi's appendage. Causing the man to grip Naruto's waist. Naruto shakes his hand off and slides down a bit.

He thumbs Kakashi's zip nervously and looks up at the man, pink blush evident on his cheeks.

Naruto smirks small, and unzips the fly. A red flush tinges his ears and he takes in Kakashi.

His hands move to it slowly, and he places it onto the groin. He experimentally squeezes it and get a groan from Kakashi( a small buck of the hips also).

Naruto's blush increases as he feels the man twitch at his minstartions.

He squeezes it one more time then takes his finger and pulls down the rest; revealing Kakashi's hard pulsing groin.

The silverette blushes as Naruto gazes at it, he chuckles pervertedly, "Naruto?" he calls and immediately another loud groan escapes him as Naruto clutches his groin and pumps it upwards.

"Naruto..."

The blonde looks up in question, "Is it good Kakashi?"

The man nods, but before he can answer he feels a hot breath against it and in a flash Naruto takes him into his mouth.

His hands move to the boy's blonde locks, "Fuck." he curses as Naruto's tongue swirls against the tips, the man takes him all and Kakashi chokes at the pleasure.

Naruto swallows him whole and then licks upwards, making his groin twitch.

"S-Stop." Kakashi breathes and pulls Naruto upwards against him, he pushes the blonde onto the bed and his hands roam his tanned chest. Nipping his chest with hickey, Kakashi trails down to the blonde's pants.

Naruto shifts in embarrassment at the arousal visible against his pants. "A-Are..." the rest of the words die on his tongue as a moan escapes him just as Kakashi squeezes him.

The tip immediately dribbles out pre-cum. "Kakashi!" he shouts as the man's fingers circle his tips and then slowly squeezes it.

"Aggh..."

Kakashi chuckles and licks the groin causing Naruto's hands to hold his hair. He shakes them off and smirks.

He quickly sits up and pulls the boy on his lap. He brings them closer together until they meet just at the right spot.

He presses their groins together against each other.

"Kakashi!" Naruto squeaks and moans in one go.

*

Sometimes being careful helps, and Kakashi is glad he was as he watches Naruto step into the room, flushing red.

He chuckles, "Ready to go?"

Have sex the day before a mission was a killjoy but nothing ever stopped Kakashi.

The blonde nods, and Kakashi walks towards him. Wrapping his hands around the blonde, his back to Kakashi's chest.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

Kakashi smiled sweetly, and places a small peck on the blonde's cheek.

"I will never stop loving you."

The flails and bright blush from Naruto are quite satisfying, but the kiss was even more better.

*

-end-


End file.
